The invention relates generally to transfer cases for four-wheel drive motor vehicles and more specifically to a transfer case intended for use with a transaxle of a front wheel drive motor vehicle and which includes components for redirecting power from the transverse axis of rotation of the transaxle to a longitudinal axis of rotation.
Conventional four-wheel drive vehicles having a prime mover, transmission and transfer case generally have these components disposed in alignment along the longitudinal center line of the vehicle. This configuration is dictated by two features: the length of many engines measured along its crankshaft and the center tunnel which has become an accepted intrusion into the passenger compartment of most vehicles.
Addition to or adaptation of a two-wheel drive vehicle having a transversely mounted engine and transaxle to a four-wheel drive vehicle presents many configuration and packaging issues beyond those encountered with a longitudinally mounted engine and transmission. One of the most challenging is the location of the rear prop shaft inasmuch as the center tunnel on most front wheel drive vehicles is occupied by the exhaust system. More important are the mechanical considerations such as the location of the power takeoff to the rear drive line and the location and orientation of the transfer case and its clutch or other coupling mechanism which selectively provides drive torque to the two additional (rear) drive wheels.
The present invention is directed to such a device.